


Too afraid to breathe

by Tigris



Series: Things I definitely want to continue writing some day [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigris/pseuds/Tigris
Summary: All Tobio wanted was to be close to his soulmate. That’s how it’s supposed to be after all.But now he‘s just scared.In this story, Iwaizumi wasn’t there in time to stop Oikawa from hitting Kageyama.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Things I definitely want to continue writing some day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160309
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	Too afraid to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language, so beware of bad grammar and spelling errors. If someone wants to help me with that, it would be appreciated.

Tobio saw the backhand coming, but all he could do was squeeze his eyes shut _really_ tight, his body being too slow to react otherwise.

One second he was standing in front of Oikawa-san, eyes bright with admiration and hope and innocence and something else he didn’t have a name for yet, the next he was sprawled out on the floor, the volleyball he had held in his hands before now bouncing away sadly.

He rose his hand up to his cheek and his eyes up to his upperclassman.

Oikawa-san‘s breathing was heavy, his arm still outstretched from the strike he just placed and his eyes spat unadulterated hatred down at the boy lying in front of him.

Tobio’s cheek just now began to sting or the sting just now began to register in his brain, he wasn’t sure. He still couldn’t move. He has never been this afraid of another human being in his entire life.

Maybe he has never been this afraid, period.

Oikawa-san blinked, once, twice, and it seemed like his head suddenly cleared somewhat. His face shifted and his eyes grew wide and suddenly he looked like _he_ was the one being afraid. But whatever reason would Oikawa-san have to be afraid?

He took a step forward, moving his hands as if he wanted to grab Tobio off the floor.

Tobio sucked in a breath and tried to scramble away, but his body still wouldn’t quite obey him and he looked very much like a fish out of water, flailing on the floor while scooting backwards a little. It was enough to make his upperclassman stop though.

Tobio was shaking. Oikawa-san was too.

„Tobio-chan...“ Oikawa-san‘s voice broke at the honorific. Why was it still called a honorific when someone only uses it to mock you? Tobio never realized it before but suddenly it became clear as day now.

Oikawa-san cleared his throat and tried again: „Tobio-chan, I —“

„What’s going on here?“

Both boys whipped their heads around to the door. Iwaizumi-san stood there, one hand on the door frame, brows furrowed. Neither answered his question.

„What are you guys doing?“ Iwaizumi-san asked again when the silence stretched for too long. He always looked kind of angry at something or other, but when Tobio saw him now, looking down at him, sprawled out on the floor in front of his best friend, he imagined seeing the same hatred in Iwaisumi-san’s eyes he saw in Oikawa-san’s before.

When still no one answered, Iwaizumi-san stepped all the way into the gym, his brows furrowing further, and just like this the spell was broken. Tobio scrambled to his feet and ran.

„Oi! Kageyama!“ Iwaizumi-san called after him, but he was already out the door.

Oikawa-san just looked away, rooted to the spot. He didn’t say anything, didn’t try to stop him, didn’t come after him.

And just like that Tobio realized there was no chance he could _ever_ have any kind of relationship with his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo everyone!
> 
> I don’t post much, but I‘ve been sucked deep into the HQ-Fandom during the last couple of weeks/months.
> 
> I‘ve read a lot of OiKage fics as well as IwaOiKage and started to build this idea of my own.
> 
> It‘s short and I mark it as complete for now, because I feel like if I don‘t continue this it could still stand on it‘s own. However, in my head it‘s a work in progress. If I continue this story, updates will be slow. Tags will definitely be added or change. The only save bet so far is the OiKage-Tag, but maybe it would evolve to IwaOiKage, I‘m not sure yet.
> 
> This is Anime-verse since I haven’t read the Manga yet.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this little bit!


End file.
